


It's that pivotal moment

by thegirl20



Series: there is strength in your softness (Yennefer/Tissaia) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Yennefer's running late.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: there is strength in your softness (Yennefer/Tissaia) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724788
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82





	It's that pivotal moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously published on [tumblr](https://thegirl20.tumblr.com/post/625139993413828609/otpprompts-person-a-is-about-to-leave-for-work). You'll see the prompt it was written for there. I'm just shoving it here for completeness.

"Shit, shit, shit. Sabrina's going to kill me. And she might actually succeed this time!"

Tissaia hides a smile, watching from her armchair as Yennefer rushes around her chambers, stuffing things into a valise and trying to pull her boots on.

"I'm sure she won't. She still feels guilty about her previous attempt."

"Not guilty enough!" Yennefer stumbles on a half laced boot, catching herself on the bedpost. "She was very keen to impress upon me her King's insistence on punctuality and now I'm going to be late!"

Shaking her head fondly, Tissaia refrains from telling Yennefer she has no doubt that Sabrina will have built in time for Yennefer's tardiness; that will only serve to annoy her and possibly delay her further.

"I did tell you, on several occasions, that you needed to get up."

Yennefer pauses in her frantic packing and sighs. "You and Sabrina both greatly underestimate how difficult it is to leave your bed."

Rolling her eyes, Tissaia can't deny the warm flush this causes to climb her neck and settle in her cheeks. "Do not attempt to shift the blame, Yennefer," she murmurs.

Whatever Yennefer is about to say in response is cut off by a loud banging on the door, making them both jump.

"Yennefer! Get your arse out here. We're late! I told you not to be late."

Yennefer widens her eyes at Tissaia. "See?" she whispers. "She sounds stabby. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Yennefer. I'm counting to five and then-"

Yanking the door open, Yennefer gestures grandly for Sabrina to enter, which she does, casting a murderous glance at Yennefer before turning her attention to Tissaia and lifting her eyebrows.

"And you couldn't ensure she was on time? Just this once?"

Tissaia purses her lips. Since Sodden Hill, her priorities have shifted somewhat. Keeping Sabrina waiting half a candlemark did not seem as important as the warmth of Yennefer's body as it lay wrapped around her own.

"When has Yennefer ever done as I instructed her?" Tissaia counters.

"Well, that's true," Sabrina concedes.

"I can think of quite a few occasions, actually," Yennefer protests, shrugging into a coat. "Just last night you deman-"

"Well, I think that you're quite late enough already," Tissaia says, narrowing her eyes at the mischief dancing in Yennefer's. "And you should be on your way."

"Yes, we should." Sabrina waits until Yennefer has picked up her back and grasps her elbow, urging her in the direction of the door. "Goodbye, Tissaia."

"I'll see you in a couple of days," Yennefer says, over her shoulder as she is bodily escorted from the room.

Just as she's about to bid them both farewell, Tissaia's gaze lands on the very contract that is the purpose of their trip to Redania, sitting on the table. "Wait!" she says, pushing herself to her feet and cursing the protest in her lungs. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Yennefer's brow creases, then clears. She pulls her arm free of Sabrina's hold and crosses the room, dropping her bag and taking hold of Tissaia's waist to pull her close and press their lips together. Tissaia lets out a squeak, but her hands find their place on Yennefer's shoulders, and she returns the gentle kiss. Yennefer pulls away and smiles at her.

"I-" She clears her throat, casting a glance over Yennefer's shoulder at Sabrina, who is suddenly beaming. While everyone is aware of the nature of their relationship - Sabrina knew to find Yennefer in her chambers, for instance - they have not yet had occasion to be overly demonstrative in front of others. "I meant the contract." She points to the rolled up scroll, sealed with wax.

Yennefer follows her gesture and frowns. "Oh."

Bringing a hand up to cup Yennefer's cheek, Tissaia brings her face back around and smiles at her. "But the goodbye kiss is also appreciated." She brushes a thumb under Yennefer's eye. "I will-" She swallows. "I look forward to your swift and safe return."

Yennefer nods, her mouth softening into a relieved smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She pecks Tissaia's lips again, before scooping up the document and sweeping off to join Sabrina, who makes obnoxious kissing noises at her as she approaches. They leave the room, pushing and shoving at each other like naughty children.

Tissaia rolls her eyes, her fingers coming up to brush over her lips. "Ridiculous girl."

She smiles.


End file.
